


Pink Mochi

by DikkuChan



Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [4]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Impregnation, Kissing, M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DikkuChan/pseuds/DikkuChan
Summary: Meta Knight finds himself stuck at Kirby's home. Sexy shenanigans' ensue~
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833937
Kudos: 23





	Pink Mochi

Kirby laid in his bed late one night, snuggled up with Meta Knight. His mask and armor were awkwardly strewn about on the floor. The knight didn’t normally spend his nights with the little warrior, but this time couldn’t be helped. One smooch lead to another, and after some pleading and puppy-dog eyes, ultimately Meta Knight found himself sleeping over at Kirby’s house. Seeing that his armor was removed, he knows things are sure to get hot and heavy between the two. Kirby looked deeply into Meta Knight’s yellow eyes and planting kisses on the man’s deep-blue cheek, making the swordsman blush. “What do you want to do tonight, Meta?” Kirby innocently asked, kissing the man once more. Meta Knight rolled over and pinned Kirby underneath him, with a smug look on his face. The man’s hands met the smaller puff’s sides. “Hmm…I do have something in mind, Kirby. But…What do you want?” Kirby thought about it for a little bit. “I want you, Meta~” with that answer, there came several long, needy kisses to the knight’s mouth with his tongue popping in occasionally. Meta Knight returned the little warrior’s pecks with ravenous smooches of his own, manipulating his decadently sweet tongue to intermingle with Kirby’s. The swordsman groped the gentle body of his cohort, admiring just how soft and cute he was. The two’s affectionate exchanges became a ravenous flurry of arousal. 

Their bodies acted and reacted accordingly, with Meta Knight’s meaty sword being entirely out of its sheath. “Meta, you’re poking me~” Kirby teased as his stomach was being jabbed by the swordsman’s sizable phallus. The knight smirked, moving beside the smaller puff, “Hmm? You never complained about my sword poking you before.” Quipped Meta Knight, who began to boldly finger the small warrior’s smaller pussy. “Especially when I ‘poke’ you in this cute pussy of yours~” The pink boy yearned to make a retort, but all that left his lips were a gasp. “M-Meta~” Kirby whined. The swordsman pretended to pay no regard to his partner's words, concentrating on preparing their cunt to pound later. Once Meta Knight decided he was wet enough, he positioned himself in front of Kirby to take the boy. 

Meta Knight kissed Kirby sensually on the lips as he gently entered the pink puff’s pussy. “Oh, Kirby~” the knight gently spoke. The two enjoyed every moment they had being linked together so intimately. But what Meta Knight loved more was the cute noises Kirby made when he fucked him. The swordsman thrusted into the little warrior with vigor, filling his warm, tight snatch with every push. “Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Meta Knight~!” Hearing those words were like music to his ears. “Meta! Ah! Poyo~” A perverse smirk was plastered on the conceited knight’s face, “Mhh! Yes! Kirby~!” Although deep in the throes of passion, Kirby began to ponder upon why he was never able to be in such control of the sex he has with Meta Knight, LIKE Meta Knight. He was so lost in thought, the pink puff ceased producing the passionate noises Meta loved so much, and instead made hesitant whimpers. The drastic change made the knight call the quality of his godly love making into question, and he immediately halted thrusting. “Is something wrong, Kirby? Did I do something wrong” spoke an increasingly concerned Meta Knight. “Why can’t I be the leader for once, Meta?” Kirby bluntly spoke, to the knight’s surprise. “Oh, you want to be the leader, hmm?” Kirby nodded, “Yeah! Lemme ride you!” The swordsman shrugged and withdrew his dick from the smaller puff.

Kirby enthusiastically waited as Meta Knight got himself lounging in his bed, readying himself for more pleasure. As soon as the man was situated just right, Kirby pounced on him. Kirby straddled Meta Knight as best as he could, considering their round bodies. He began to grind his mound against Meta’s meat rod, while staring longingly into the knight’s golden eyes. “Mhhh, Kirby~” The knight felt the little warrior’s pussy juices oozing all over his cock. Kirby then hastily plunged his pussy onto Meta’s meat rod and slowly started to ride the knight. The pink puff started off slow to get his bearings, still unsure what to do next. Meta Knight stayed mostly silent besides an occasional moan or two, as he was open to the idea of allowing Kirby to learn something new from this. He could feel as Kirby’s tight, moist walls wrap around his dick. Something must’ve clicked in the little guy’s head, as Kirby unexpectedly made more certain and faster motions. Using his nubby arms as leverage, Kirby giddily bounced on his beloved, filling his deprived twat with the knight’s love-love stick. “This feels so good, Meta~ Mhhh~!” squealed Kirby. “Oh~ Kirby! You’re so tight! Ahhh~” An increasingly horny Meta Knight blurted. With each motion, a sensual cry would be heard from both puffballs. He felt a rousing thrill every time the sides of his cervix were struck with the weapon of erotic desire. Kirby craved for more, and hastened his pace, bouncing harder. This alone made the two puff’s already ceaseless moaning become thunderous.

Meta Knight noticed that Kirby’s sloppy bouncing and grinding slowed to a crawl. He felt as the little puff’s pussy tensed around his dick with each drawn-out, potent rebound. “Meta! Met-Ah~! I…I..I’m~!” Kirby and Meta Knight knew what was coming. Kirby made one finishing hop on Meta Knight, impaling himself with the swordsman’s cock. “M-Meta~! I’m cumming~!” Awash with ecstasy, the pink puff climaxed, his constricting pussy spurted love juices all over his bed and Meta Knight. The swordsman clutched Kirby’s rear, and thrusted into Kirby for as long as it took to push him enough over the edge. After a few harsh thrusts, Meta Knight came, hard, draining his balls into Kirby’s insides with his cum. It was very evident he was exceedingly backed up. Meta Knight released his grip on Kirby as his climax concluded. Kirby’s fatigued body pathetically flopped onto his bed next to the knight. “H…How was I Meta?” Asked a weary but happy Kirby. “You were immaculate, Kirby.” Answered Meta Knight, using the last of his strength to pull a blanket over him and his sweetheart. The pair snuggled one another and enjoyed their presence until they fell asleep. Meta Knight woke up in the middle of the night to redress and return to the Halberd. He made certain to plant a loving kiss upon Kirby’s cheek before he flew back to his base.

Several weeks pass, and Meta Knight found himself once again at Kirby’s abode. The pair was once again savoring in each other’s presence, cuddling, and saying sweet nothings. “I love you, Meta~” Said an affectionate Kirby. “And I, too, love you Kirby~” After hearing those words uttered, Kirby had a big smile on his face. “Meta?” The knight kissed Kirby on the lips. “Yes, Kirby?” The little puff nuzzled his face against Meta’s. “I…I think I’m pregnant, Meta~”


End file.
